Revenge on Friday the 13th
by DeadpoolVoorhees7
Summary: In this crossover between Friday the 13th and a short story I wrote, Samuel Thompson, having heard rumors of Jason Voorhees being alive, travels to Crystal Lake to investigate. Meanwhile, Tiffany Worthington, having heard of new murders at Crystal Lake, assumes the killer is Samuel and travels there to stop him.


"David!" Kensi called out to her boyfriend. "David, this isn't funny! Where are you?"

She walked deeper into the woods, frightened. Suddenly, she felt something touch her shoulder. Turning around, she swung her fist, striking whatever had touched her.

"You asshole!" Kensi yelled, realizing who it was.

"It was only a joke." David said, laughing. As Kensi turned away from David, she felt something wet splatter across the back of her neck.

"David, I told you to quit-" Kensi said.

Turning towards David, Kensi screamed in horror. Her boyfriend's body lay on the ground, decapitated. Standing over David was an extremely tall man with a white hockey mask covering his face, wielding a machete. Afraid for her life, Kensi ran for what felt like an hour. Out of breath, she came upon a group of rundown cabins. Running to the nearest cabin, she opened the door and quietly closed it behind her. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps outside. Peering out the window, she ducked down as the masked man appeared right outside the cabin. She was searching the dust covered floor, feeling for something to defend herself with, when she came across a kitchen knife. Just as the man burst through the door, she grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the neck. However, the man simply tossed her across the room like a rag doll, pulled the knife from his neck and tossed it to the ground. Kensi backed up against the wall as the man walked towards her.

"Please don't kill me." she cried out as the man shoved the machete into her forehead, killing her.

#

Samuel Thompson lay back in the seat of the bus station with his eyes closed. He was listening to the people around him when, suddenly, something he heard caught his interest.

"Did you hear about the murders?"

"What murders?"

"Apparently, a couple were murdered in the woods near the old Crystal Lake camp last night."

"Who killed them?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? It was Jason Voorhees!"

"Jason Voorhees has been dead for years, Sarah."

"Is he?" asked Sarah. "Lexi, no one ever found his body!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing you." Samuel said, approaching the girls. "Did I hear you say something about Crystal Lake?"

"Yes. We and a couple of friends are renovating the camp. By the way, I'm Sarah and this is Lexi."

"I'm Samuel. Nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you too." said the girls, shaking his hand.

"Why are you interested in Crystal Lake?" asked Lexi.

"I'm writing a book about the old Crystal Lake murders. Can I join you?"

"I'm sure that would be okay." Lexi said as the bus arrived.

"There's our bus." Sarah said. Samuel grabbed his duffel bag and followed the girls onto the bus.

#

Meanwhile, in in a town near Crystal Lake, Tiffany Worthington was watching the news.

"Earlier this morning, an unknown couple were found brutally murdered in the woods near Crystal Lake. The police are currently searching for the culprit. If anyone has any information about the suspect, please contact your local law enforcement."

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She opened the door to find Sara Blair standing in the doorway.

"Sara, thank you for coming." Tiffany said, inviting her inside.

"What's the emergency?"

"I'm going to Crystal Lake and need you to watch Danny."

"This is about Samuel, isn't it?" said Sara. "Tiffany, he's dead. You saw him die."

"There was a window in the back of the house. He could have jumped out before the explosion."

"Even if he did survive, why would he go to Crystal Lake?"

"A couple were found in the woods near the old campsite."

"And you think Samuel killed them?"

"Yes." replied Tiffany. "So, will you watch Danny?"

"Yes, I will watch Danny." Sara said.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a few days."

"Don't get yourself killed." said Sara as Tiffany walked out the door. "Okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't." Tiffany said, closing the door behind her.

#

"We have arrived at Crystal Lake!" announced the driver. Samuel, Sarah and Lexi stepped off the bus.

"I think the camp's down this road." Sarah motioned to a side road.

"Well, lets start walking." Samuel said, walking down the road.

The trio had been walking down the road for an hour when a car drove up to them.

"You look like you need a ride." the driver said.

"Tyson, you're a lifesaver!" exclaimed Lexi, getting in the backseat. "Tyson, this is Samuel."

"Samuel is writing a book about Crystal Lake." Sarah told Tyson as she got in the back seat with Lexi.

"Why Crystal Lake?" Tyson asked Samuel as he sat in the passenger seat.

"I heard Crystal Lake is very fascinating." Samuel told him.

"So, where are you from?" Tyson asked, driving towards the camp.

"All over." Samuel answered. "I never stay in one place for very long."

"Why not?"

"I'm wanted for unpaid parking tickets."

Finally, they arrived at the camp. On top of the nearest cabin was a man fixing the roof.

"Hey, Alejandro, the cabin's looking better already!" Tyson yelled to the man, who climbed down from the roof.

"Thanks, Tyson." Alejandro said. "Who's this?"

"This is Samuel." Sarah answered.

"So, we're staying in the cabins?" wondered Samuel.

"Actually, we'll be staying in the house nearby." answered Tyson. "But you're welcome to stay down here if you want."

"No thanks."

"Okay." said Tyson. "Lets get to the house. Alejandro, you comin'?"

"Go on without me. I'll join you once I finish."

About an hour later, Alejandro climbed down from the roof, finally finished with the cabin, and walked towards the house. Suddenly, he turned around at the sound of footsteps crunching behind him.

"Oh shit!" he yelled, right before kicking the man standing before him in the crotch. "Damn. You clearly have no _cajones_ at all, sasquatch!"

Jason stabbed him in the gut with an oar, killing him.

#

Tiffany drove into the camp and parked behind Tyson's car. Getting out, she noticed someone staring at her in the nearest cabin. Walking towards it, She jumped back in horror as she realized it was a dead body. Looking around in fear, she noticed lights on in a nearby house, and ran towards it.

"Hey Samuel, I'm going to check on Lexi and Sarah."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"They're just studying." Tyson said as he approached the stairs.

"Sure they are!" Samuel replied sarcastically.

Tyson walked upstairs and opened the door.

"Whoah!" Tyson declared in surprise. Lexi and Sarah were in bed together, naked.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, YOU WILL GET THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW!" yelled Sarah, throwing a pillow at him.

"Thanks for the pillow, ladies!" said Tyson as he walked out and closed the door behind him, the pillow still in his hands.

"Damn it!" Tyson said, walking down the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"I was hoping to get laid tonight." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Samuel opened the door and was surprised to see Tiffany in the doorway, frightened.

"I knew you were responsible!" she yelled, attacking Samuel.

"Responsible for what?" asked Tyson. "What's she talking about?"

"She's talking about the couple who were found murdered this morning." responded Samuel. "Which I was not responsible for, by the way!"

"You, Samuel Thompson, are a liar!"

"Samuel Thompson!" reacted Tyson. "As in the murderer who died in that explosion a few years ago.

"The very same." answered Tiffany. "And I bet you had nothing to do with the dead man in the cabin nearest the road either, did you?"

"Alejandro's dead?" asked Tyson.

"Tiffany, it wasn't me!" Samuel told her.

"Who was it then!"

"Jason Voorhees!"

Suddenly, there was a scream from upstairs as a body fell to the ground. Tiffany and Tyson ran outside as Samuel pulled out a gun and ran upstairs.

"Sarah!" Tyson yelled from outside the house as Samuel burst through the bedroom door. Right next to the door was Lexi and across from them was Jason Voorhees.

Get out, NOW! yelled Samuel as Lexi ran out the room and he begun to fire at Jason.

Realizing the gun didn't affect Jason, Samuel ran downstairs, grabbing a burnt hockey mask and machete from his duffel bag and out the door after Lexi. As Samuel left the house, Jason leaped from the window.

"That nigga's still alive!" yelled Tyson, shooting Jason as Samuel put on the burnt mask. Jason threw the machete, impaling Tyson through the chest.

"Hey, Jason!" yelled Samuel, turning to face Jason as Lexi and Tiffany ran towards the cabins. "Look familiar?"

Jason pulled his machete from Tyson's chest as he walked towards Samuel, and swung.

"Ooh, almost had me!" Samuel exclaimed, dodging Jason's machete and slicing Jason with his own. "Gotta be quicker than that!"

Finally, Jason slashed Samuel across the arm, grabbed him, and tossed him through the wooden door.

Tiffany and Lexi ran down through the cabins and towards the cars.

"Damn it! The tires are slashed!" yelled Lexi.

"What do we do?" asked Tiffany, panicking.

"We have to get to the other side of the camp. I think I saw a crane there."

Lexi and Tiffany ran quickly to the other side of the camp. Just as they came within sight of the crane, Jason suddenly walked in front of them. They backed away from him as he slowly stalked them. Suddenly, the crane lowered towards the ground, hooked Jason by the jaw, and lifted him into the air.

"What's up ladies?" Samuel yelled from the crane, badly wounded but still alive. "Oh, crap!"

Jason grabbed onto the crane and lifted himself up, falling to the ground as he freed himself from the hook. Lexi walked to the spot where Jason dropped his machete, picked it up and began stabbing him in the back of the head several times. As she continued to stab Jason, Samuel limped towards them and slammed his machete down on Jason's neck, beheading him, and collapsed to the ground.

"What happened here?" asked a man from the woods: The police had finally found them!

"Jason fuckin' Voorhees!"

"Get the stretcher, we need to get him to the hospital right away!"

As they lifted Samuel into the ambulance, Lexi and Tiffany each got into a police car, and drove away behind the ambulance, amazed to still be alive.


End file.
